Tell Me Something I Didn't Know
by sylvanius
Summary: Daine and Numair reveal their relationship to their friends. One-shot.


** This is a request done for Even Later on The D/N Writer's Faction forum (go check it out ;)!). The request was to do a "Daine and Numair tell everyone/ everyone finds out about them". Anyway, I hope you like it :) It's a one-shot by the way...  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

Daine giggled as Numair pulled her into a dark corner and kissed her teasingly.

"You know we're going to get caught if we keep doing this." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her again before pulling back to look in her eye thoughtfully.

"You know magelet, it's probably time to tell them." She heard the hesitance in his voice and bit her own lip.

"I suppose you're right." She said finally sighing. The war had officially ended a month ago and though a lot of that time had been spent on recuperating and clean up she and Numair had been very enthusiastic in exploring their new relationship. To date everything had gone wonderfully, as far as she was concerned, except for one little detail; they had yet to tell their friends.

"We've waited long enough." He whispered and she shifted nervously.

"I know; you're right." She trusted them all but she was still worried. "But what if they don't approve?" She regretted her choice of words the moment she felt him tense.

"And if they don't approve?" She could barely hear him and she stood up on her toes to kiss him slowly.

"Then it won't change anything, I'll still love you." She looked him in the eye as she said this and grinned when he smiled down at her.

"I love you." With that he bent down to kiss her and she felt as though she were melting in his arms. Truthfully it wouldn't change things between her and Numair but she still wanted her friends support. Numair pulled back, sliding her hands into her hair. "Besides, you do know that if they don't approve that you won't be the one bearing the brunt of it correct?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed, leaning back against the wall. "You will be the victim and I will be the dirty old man who has bedded his student."

"Well you see there is a problem there; you haven't bedded me. Speaking of which in the case that they do say that we really shouldn't make liars out of them so-" Numair rolled his eyes again and cut her off.

"Gods above, not this again." She glared at him, slightly resentful; this particular topic had been a bit of a sore spot for them. He sighed again and pulled her into a hug. "Daine, you _know_ it's not because I don't want to. You have had _plenty_ of proof that I do but let's leave this discussion to another time and deal with what's at hand shall we?" He held her close and after a moment she nodded, pushing back her insecurities.

"So when should we tell them?" She asked after a bit and there was a moment of silence.

"It would probably be best to tell them all together." He said slowly and Daine nodded again.

"True so how about the next time we're all together?" She grinned up at him; knowing that the chances of everyone being together at once were fairly slim. It rarely happened.

"That could work." He kissed her again before they slipped back out into the main corridor, trying to walk a safe distance from each other. "You said Onua wanted you to come see the new mounts didn't you?" She nodded and they turned to head in the direction of the stables.

* * *

Upon entering the stables they were surprised to see Onua talking to George.

"George, I didn't know you were at court." Numair said as the man in question clasped hands with the mage and gave Daine a kiss on the cheek, shamelessly flirting as he did so. Daine tried to ignore Numair's glare at the last part, he got so silly when he was being protective.

"I arrived last night, only for a few days though then it's back off to the swoop."

"Well the women of court will be far safer when you _do_ leave." Onua teased and a familiar voice chipped in from the entrance.

"What's this? Flirting again master Cooper? What will I do with you?" Alanna said, grinning wickedly. "I told you to leave my friends alone." Alanna waved at Daine and Thayet entered behind the knight.

"You got a good batch this year Onua." The Queen said approvingly.

"Told you." Onua said, grinning. Thayet and Alanna took seats on some hay bails and Onua followed suit. The group began to chat amiably about the new mounts while Numair took the opportunity to lean down and whisper to Daine.

"There seem to be a lot of people here." He said pointedly and Daine bit her lip.

"Jon's not here, we can't possibly leave him out." Daine said, searching for an excuse just as another horribly familiar voice cut through the conversation.

"There you are! Alanna didn't I tell you not to kidnap my wife?" Jon entered from the opposite side of the stables as Daine blanched, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen him here.

"How do you know I didn't kidnap her?" Thayet asked grinning as Alanna sniggered.

"How are you supposed to run a country if you can't even find your wife Jon?" Alanna asked cheekily and Jon shot her a scathing look, though his eyes smiled. Onua peered around Jon to talk to Daine.

"Do you want to see the mounts?" The K'mir asked and Daine opened her mouth to comply but was stopped by Numair elbowing her gently.

"Actually, uh, I, I mean, we have something to tell you." She said, wringing her hands together. The conversations stopped and the group turned to look at the couple. After a couple moments of silence Numair cleared his throat.

"Um, perhaps you could all take seats." He said, as though that would actually help matters, and the group complied, finding various seats.

"Well you see" Daine said, starting out. "Since the war some things have been different." She petered off and there was a moment of silence before George cut in.

"Well, yes, I have noticed that there seems to have been a lot less death" He said in mock thoughtfulness before Alanna elbowed him while trying, and failing, to hide her own smirk.

"No that's not really what I meant." Daine said, nerves getting the better of her, before Numair stepped forward, taking her hand in his own.

"What Daine is trying to say is that there are some things that are different with us." He paused for a moment and Daine took a deep breath. "We're lovers now; me and Daine." There was a chorus of murmured agreements and nodding of heads from their friends direction. Daine and Numair stared at them, dumbstruck.

"Wait, that's it?" Daine asked, shocked. Numair seemed equally taken off guard and Thayet interjected, raising a hand to get their attention.

"Well I kind of already knew; All that kissing when you left the port was a bit of a tip off." She shrugged and there was another round of murmured agreement.

"I kind of just figured, especially after the whole Carthak thing. I don't think I've ever seen people get more jealous over each other." Alanna said simply.

"Wait, you said after the war?" George asked, looking at them strangely. "Are you sure you weren't together before then?" He asked and Daine and Numair exchanged a confused look.

"No, we're pretty positive." Numair said slowly and George shrugged.

"I could have sworn you were."

"You thought we were together then?" Daine asked, still reeling and George nodded, shrugging again.

"I kind of did too." Jon said nodding. There was another moment of silence before conversation broke out among the group once more and Daine turned to Numair who was smiling. She raised an eyebrow at him and he kissed her lightly.

"Well that was easy."

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
